mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1
Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1 ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzweiundvierzigste der Serie. Ohne die Hilfe der Mane 6 stellt Starlight Glimmer ein Team aus ungewöhnlichen Helden zusammen um Equestria vor der Rückkehr einer seiner der größten Bedrohungen zu bewahren. Inhalt Ein Brief für Starlight Starlight und Spike helfen Twilight dabei ältere Bücher zu archivieren. Für Starlight ist es das mindeste was sie tun kann nach allem was Twilight für sie getan hat. Für Twilight keine große Sache, nur ein paar Ratschläge zum erkennen der Werte der Freundschaft. Da entdeckt Spike durch ein Fenster etwas am Himmel. Wie sich raus stellt ist es der Postbote, Derpy die Punkt genau ins Schloss und die Bücher kracht. Sie hat einen Brief für Starlight dabei der es in sich hat. Eine Einladung zum Sonnenuntergangsfestival in ihrer alten Heimat. Der Alptraum Als Starlight ins Städtchen kommt will keiner was mit ihr zu tun haben, sie dachten nicht mal das sie der Einladung folgt. Was Starlight nicht versteht. Denn sie hat sich für alles Entschuldigt und dachte es wäre alles gut. (Siehe: Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2) Worauf alle sie auslachen. Da wird es Nacht, alle sind weg und Prinzessin Luna erscheint. Womit klar wird das es nur ein Aplbtraum war. Allerdings sind die Gefühle echt wie Luna erklärt. Starlight begreift das sie mehr Angst vor der Rückkehr hat als sie dachte. Luna rät ihr sich an die Mane 6 zu wenden, die schon ihr geholfen haben über die Vergangenheit hinweg zu kommen. (Siehe: Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen?) Starlight sollte ihre inneren Sorgen mit ihren Freundinnen teilen. Als Luna geht sagt sie noch einen Teil von sich selbst in Starlight zu erkennen und aus eigener Erfahrung weiß sie das sich alles zum besseren wenden wird. Ratschläge Am nächsten Tag folgt Starlight Lunas Rat und erzählt den Mane 6 das sie Angst hat zur Feier ins Dorf zurück zu gehen. Rarity versteht nicht wieso. Starlight hat sich bei den Ponys entschuldigt und die Ponys es angenommen. Aber Starlight macht sich weiter sorgen, den diese Ponys wissen nicht wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Oder Schlimmer Starlight hat sich nicht so verändert wie sie glaubt. Da kann Rainbow Dash sie Beruhigen, Starlight ist nun wirklich ein ganz anderes Pony. Fluttershy merkt an das man Starlight ja überhaupt keine Einladung geschickte hätte wen man nicht wollte das sie kommt und wen sie hin geht werden sie sich schon freuen. Für Pinkie Pie ist es von vornherein Schlecht eine Partyeinladung abzulehnen. Applejack rät einfach ehrlich zu bleiben und ist sich sicher das man Starlights Gedanken verstehen wird. Twilight versteht das es Starlight schwer fällt, Aber vielleicht wird es leichter wen sie eine Freundin mit nimmt, der sie vertraut und die auf sie aufpasst kann. Da braucht Starlight nicht lange nachdenken. Das Begleitpony Das Pony das Starlight sofort einfällt und fragt ist ihre gute Freundin Trixie, die ja sagt. Bei der Abreise lässt es Trixie es sich nicht nehmen es Twilight, die sich mit ihrem Vorschlag selber meinte, ordentlich unter die Nase zu reiben. Im Dörfchen Als sie das Dorf erreichen packt Starlight das schlechte Gewissen, den sie hat diesem Dorf die Schönheitsflecken gestohlen und die Einwohner gezwungen ihre Talente zu verbergen. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Trixie wollte ja sagen „die Stadt in der sie gelebt hat“. Starlight erklärt das sie einfach nur da sein möchte und das Sonnenuntergangsfestival zusammen mit einer guten Freundin genießen. Klingt für Trixie gut und sie gibt Starlight ein großes und mächtiges Versprechen ihr immer zur Flanke zu stehen. Zur Überraschung der beiden sind die Einheimischen hellauf begeistert Starlight zu sehen. Sie wollen sogar das sie ihn mit allen möglichen hilft. Dabei bedrängen sie das Einhorn so sehr das Starlight Panik kriegt und eine magische Stoßwelle auslöst. Während alle noch benommen sind organisiert Trixie schnell mit einer Rauchbombe den Rückzug. Rückzug Starlight und Trixie machen sich auf den Rückweg nach Ponyville. Unterwegs erklärt sich Starlight damit das sie damals eine furchtbare Anführerin war, Sie war zwar darauf gefasst das sie ihr nicht vertrauen aber nicht darauf das sie ihr die Verantwortung übertrage. Bei ihrer Vergangenheit meint Starlight das sie nie wieder etwas entscheiden sollte. Um sie aufzumuntern gesteht ihr Trixie, unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit auch mal Fehler gemacht zu haben, ihr Tick ist es einfach weiter zu machen und so zu tun als wäre nie was passiert. Starlight hält es für einen Beinehe guten Rat. Merkwürdig Als sie in Ponyville eintreffen hüpft ihnen Pinkie über den Weg. Doch als Starlight mit ihr darüber sprechen möchte warum sie schon vom Festival zurück ist, hat Pinkie keine Ahnung wovon sie redet. Und als Starlight erzählt das es eine Katastrophe für sie war, meint Pinkie freudig das es sich schrecklich anhört und hüpft. Starlight kommt das komisch. Trixie meint ja das Pinkie meistens komisch ist aber Starlight entgegnet das sie es nicht auf diese Art ist. Da sieht sie Applejack und Rarity, denen ist an Pinkie nichts aufgefallen. Jeden falls wollte Starlight mal mit ihnen Reden. Doch als sie erzählt was passiert ist fangen die zwei an darüber zu lachen. Da kommen Rainbow und Fluttershy dazu. Man braucht Applejack und Rarity für einen Freundschaftsangelegenheit. Als die Vier weg sind mach sich Starlight ihre Gedanken und beschließt mit Twiligh zu reden. Strich drunter Als Starlight das Schloss erreicht ist die Tür versperrt und Spike lässt sie nicht rein. Er meint unhöflich sie soll einen Termin machen. Da öffnet Twilight die Tür und erklärt verärgert Spiks verhalten damit das ihm wohl sein Mittagsschlaf fehlt. Starlight erzählt Twilight das sich alle Ponys irgendwie seltsam verhalten. Twilight meint das es sowie so ein seltsamer Tag war. Da wechselt sie schnell das Theme und fragt Starlight wie es ihr geht. Starlight erzählt ihr von dem Fiasko. Dazu rät ihr Twilight nie wieder in ihr Dorf zu gehen. Sie hatte ja schon vorher angst was man da denkt und jetzt ist es viel Schlimmer sie soll eine Strich drunter machen. Dieser Rat überrascht Starlight. Aber Twilight meint das man ihr der Prinzessin der Freundschaft vertrauen kann und meint das Starlight diese Ponys nicht braucht. Sie kann auch andere Freunde finden. In diesem Moment winkt Rainbow aus einem Zimmer Twilight zu sich. Sie entschuldigt sich wegen einer wichtigen Freundschaftsangelegenheit. Spike deutet noch das er Starlight im Auge behält und trottet hinter her. So steht Starlight nun ganz alleine da. Die Warnung Als Starlight sich schlaffen legt findet sie es nicht richtig einen Strich unter die Sache zu ziehen. Kaum eingeschlafen findet sich Starlight wieder im Dorf wo niemand sie beachtet. Da tauchen Twilight und die andren auf die schwer sauer auf sie sind, weil sie doch wiedergekommen ist. Plötzlich verschwinden alle und Starlight erkennt das es nur ein Traum ist. Da Erscheint Prinzessin Luna im Mond, die Schwierigkeiten hat sich zu halten. Sie will das Starlight sofort Hilfe holt. In der Welt der Wachen gibt es eine große Gefahr. Luna und ihre Schwester wurden schon gefangen. Sie erklärt das Starlights Traum sie gerufen hat und sie konnte zu ihr. Luna warnt Starlight das sie aufpassen muss wem sie vertraut, sie muss jemanden finden der ihr hilft. Die Wechselponys sind zurück. In diesem Moment wird die Prinzessin wieder geschnappt und Starlight wacht auf. Bist du Trixie? Noch in dieser Nacht schleicht sich Satrlight aus dem Schloss und sucht Trixie auf. Nach einem Schnelle Test ob ihre Freundin auch echt ist Erzählt ihr Starlight das die Wechselponys zurück sind und sowohl Celestia als auch Luna haben. Trixie meint das sie sofort zu Twilight müssen. Aber Starlight meint das es dafür schon zu spät ist. Der Plan Zusammen schleichen Starlight und Trixie zurück ins Schloss und belauschen ein heimliches treffen der Mane 6 im Thronsaal. Die auf magische weise, Königin Chrysalis persönlich Bericht erstatten. Die kann aber keinen von ihnen ansehen wen sie so ausschauen. Also nehmen die Wechselponys ihre wahr Gestalt an. Es verläuft alles nach Plan. Die Mane 6 und ihr Drache wurde erfolgreich ersetzt und jetzt kontrollieren sie das Schloss. Chrysalis hat auch gerade erfahren das auch die Prinzessinnen in Canterlot erfolgreich ersetzt wurden. Sie erklärt ihren Untergebenen das sie beim letzten mal zu einfach gedacht haben. Eine entführte Ponyprinzessin war nicht genug. (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot Teil 1 & Teil 2) Doch da jetzt alle geliebten Ponys verschwunden sind kann sie keine mehr aufhalten. Kaum hat Chrysalis abgeschaltet lässt Starlight versehentlich die Saaltür quietschen. Sofort machen sich die Wechselponys auf die Suche nach der Ursache. In letzter Sekunde kann Starlight sich und Trixie Unsichtbar zaubern und so gerade noch der Gefangennahme entgehen. In einem günstigen Moment teleportiert sie sich beide zu Trixies Wagen. Thorax Für Trixie ist die Lage Aussichtslos. Sie ist nur eine Künstlerin aber so was ist Prinzessinnen Sache. Jedoch haben die Wechsler alle Prinzessinnen. Außer Cadance wie Starlight hofft. Doch da muss ihr Thorax, das gute Wechselpony, der plötzlich auftaucht widersprechen. Während Starlight Trixie zum abreagieren in ein Kraftfeld schließt, Thorax Anblick hat sie ziemlich erschreckt, beweist er Starlight das er der echte Thorax ist. In dem er einen Auszug von Twilights Rede zur Freundschaftsschließung mit ihm zum besten gibt. (Siehe: Spike und das Wechselpony). Nachdem Trixie sich etwas beruhigt hat macht Starlight die beiden bekannt doch Thorax hat keine guten Nachrichten dabei. Discord Cadance und ihre Familie wurden schon gefangen, Sunburst hat ihn geschickt um Twilight zu alarmieren doch kommt er zu leider zu spät. Womit die Frage bleibt was sie tun sollen. Starlight weiß es nicht und hofft das es ein anders Pony gibt das sich darum kümmern kann. Da macht Trixie noch mal klar das es keines gibt. Da alle mit Zauberkräften entführt wurden. Auf das Stichwort erscheint Discord. Nach dem er auf seine weise bewiesen hat das er echt ist. Setzt ihn Starlight in Bilde was los ist. Um Fluttershy zu retten verbündet sich Discord mit den dreien und teleportiert sie alle mit Ausrüstung zu ihrer Rettung und der Anderen an die Grenze des Königreichs der Wechselponys. Allerdings hatte er vor sie direkt zu Fluttershy zu bringen. Da sehen sie in der ferne die riesige Festung der Wechselponys. Da sehen alle Starlight fragend an, Was jetzt? Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:51: Twilights und Starlights Vermutungen ob das Ding das auf sie zukommt ein Vogel oder ein Parasprite ist eine Anspielung auf die Eröffnung der Fleischer Brothers Superman Cartoons: "Oben im Himmel, schau! Es ist ein Vogel! Es ist ein Flugzeug! Es ist Superman!" (Freie Übersetzung.) *Z. 11:08: Spike lässt Starlight nicht ins Schloss wie der Türsteher des Zauberes aus Der Zauberer von Oz. Navboxen en:To Where and Back Again: Part 1